


The Future they Deserve

by garfieldfan420



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldfan420/pseuds/garfieldfan420
Summary: I didn't like how Shonda wrote the end of Arizona and Callie's relationship so I decided to one up her. This is that. Thank you.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Arizona waited at the luggage carousel, wringing her sweating hands together. She tapped her heeled foot against the linoleum floor of the JFK airport. God, why did she wear heels? She was on a plane for hours and rushed through Seattle and she hurt-- badly. She was only late because she was extra nervous to leave her patients with Alex and the new hire. Dr. Anderson was it? He seemed perfectly capable but he wasn’t Arizona. Her foot screamed and her prosthetic had been rubbing against her amputated leg uncomfortably all day. She was also just embarrassed. She put on her strappy black heels and Calliope’s favorite red dress this morning. She was uncomfortable throughout her whole trip, she was sweating and she just wished she put on sweatpants and sneakers and a soft sweater. It was too cold on the plane to just have her light jacket and her little red dress. A child had even stared down her prosthetic in the Starbucks line. She was embarrassed, she was sweating and she was tired. Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket and she pulled it out. “I can’t wait to see you!” Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? She knew Callie, she loved Callie and Callie had seen her look a lot worse than she did now. Arizona put her phone back without answering. She felt like she could throw up. She saw her baby blue suitcase drop out of the machine and she grabbed it. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the metal of the carousel. Oh god did she really look that frazzled? Arizona smoothed over her flyaways and took a deep breath. This isn’t a big deal, she’s okay. Arizona rolled her bag behind her as she shuffled towards the exit with the crowd. She looked around for Callie, she looked around for her dark pantsuit and her bright red phone case. When she got into the temporary parking lot she looked for her car, the dark blue “mom car” she got with Penny when she first moved to New York. Every second she didn’t see Callie the nerves in her stomach grew and the shaking in her hands got worse. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should have stayed in Seattle, maybe seeing Sofia during the summer wouldn’t be so bad. Arizona stopped walking, she was frozen. Sofia was running towards her at full speed, a giant smile on her face.  
“Mommy!!” Sofia wrapped her arms around Arizona’s waist and she placed her hands on the back of her daughter’s head, dropping her suitcase. She looked up and saw Callie. She was standing with her hand shielding her eyes to the sun. Her hair was shorter now and it was a good look for her. Reddish brown highlights framed her grinning face. Her teeth were so white and beautiful. She was tanner now. Her thin eyebrows were lifted up to fully show off her dark eyelashes and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a cherry red tank top and her nice black pants, and tall boots. Callie was beautiful. She was walking calmly up to Arizona, hiding her nervous excitement at seeing her ex-wife, seeing her ex-wife in that dress and seeing her ex-wife holding their daughter. Callie dropped the act, she couldn’t help it. She quickened her pace and wrapped her arms around Arizona. Arizona started to cry, Callie started to cry too. Callie let go and took a second to look at her family, together again.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn’t really talked about whether Arizona would be getting her own place so they just ended up falling into a routine. Arizona slept in the guest room, something about sleeping in the bed Penny and Callie got together made her feel dirty. Callie made a mental note to buy all new sheets. Silk ones that were a soft pink or blue. Callie wanted Arizona to feel at home. She picked this apartment out with Penny but a part of her felt like she might have had Arizona in mind at least a little bit while talking to their real estate agent. She picked a place with huge windows with enough sunlight to have their own little greenhouse, the apartment was close to a park for Sofia and any future siblings to play at. The place was beautiful and she knew Arizona would grow to love it. Maybe Callie and Arizona could go shopping soon and replace some of the furniture to brighten the place up a bit. Callie would even buy thousands of decorative pillows with no other purpose than to look pretty. She’d do so much for Arizona.  
Arizona poured out two cups of coffee. She balanced them in her hand as she put the pot back in its place. Callie was staring at her from her seat at the island counter. Arizona smiled uncomfortably. “What are you thinking?” She asked setting down a mug in front of Callie and holding the other one up to her lips.  
“I missed this.” Callie mused, grabbing her mug with two hands. Arizona leaned against the counter and hid a small smile.  
“I missed this too.” 

They kissed again for the first time a month after Arizona moved in. They had been talking nonstop about Minnick and DeLuca and everything that they had missed out on by being across the country from each other. They were sharing a bottle of expensive wine and there was a movie playing that they both forgot about. They were giggling about Carina’s work and how they found Amelia’s tumor. Arizona gossiped about Teddy and her love triangle with Owen and Amelia. She talked about how they found Owen’s sister after ten years. Callie talked about how much she hated New York at first. She admitted that she regretted chasing resident tail across the country and leaving behind her kid. They cried about their court battles, about how they had hurt each other. After the bottle of wine was emptied and they both felt giggly and flush with the alcohol Callie stopped and gazed all around Arizona’s face.  
“I’m about to make a decision.” Callie stumbled over the words as she looked into Arizona’s eyes.  
“What kind of a decision?” Arizona seemed nervous, she leaned in closer. Callie leaned in even closer so their foreheads touched. Arizona made the final movement and sealed the kiss. It was wonderful.


End file.
